


Private Afterparty

by lies_d



Category: Avengers (Comic), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Steve's birthday, after his friends drink waaay too much to his health, Loki decides to surprise Steve with some shapeshifting shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for 2ndformulation's birthday prompt:
> 
> http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=8240471#t8240471

Steve left the party before JARVIS could run out of excuses for 'not finding' Tony's game of Twister. Tony seemed keen to show it to him, but Steve had learned not to trust anything that came out of the 1960's. Besides, Tony had had too many vodka tonics to play anything more complicated than Candy Land.

The party had been great - Steve was glad all of his friends had had fun. Natasha was taking a nap on the sofa, and while Coulson had transitioned from 'maudlin drunk' to 'cheerful drunk', Clint seemed to be doing the opposite. Even Thor was slurring his 'thees' and 'thys' a little bit, which is when you know it's time to hit the rack.

Even though Steve had drained an entire bottle of Tony's 90-year-old scotch (more out of politeness than anything else - even back when he was in his 20's, he'd never had the cash to acquire a taste for alcohol older than himself), he wasn't the slightest bit drunk. Or so he thought, until he walked into his apartment to see a giant cake light up in his living room and Betty Grable pop out of the top, wearing nothing but a sash that read 'Support Our Soldiers'.

She launched into a saucy rendition of 'Happy Birthday Captain America', stepping down the sturdy cake towards him in a way he was sure wouldn't have gotten past the Hays code. Who knew that just _walking_ could be so provocative? Steve guessed there was a reason she was once considered to have the best legs in Hollywood.

Steve was pretty sure it wasn't any kind of newfangled technology, mostly because the anti-magic charms Dr. Strange had woven into his watch started to warm up against his wrist as the starlet approached. When she finally got close enough to lay a big, pouty kiss on Steve, the charms and the watch both exploded in a puff of magic and gold dust.

'Betty' pulled back. It was Loki. Wearing nothing but a 'Support Our Soldiers' sash.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but don't you think you're being a little forward?" Steve chided, trying and failing to be stern. He shouldn't have been so amused. Really, he shouldn't have been.

Steve thought Loki would jump back at being discovered so abruptly, but instead he just made a sly moue and leaned in closer for another kiss. Steve took him by the shoulders and pushed him back, though not forcefully, keeping him at arm's distance.

"Loki, this has got to stop."

To Steve's bewilderment, Loki had been making advances at him for over a month now, though this was the boldest one yet. Steve was grateful that Thor hadn't noticed.

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, because you're a man."

"Ah, but as I just proved, I can be a woman just as easily," Loki said as he shifted into the shape of a voluptuous raven-haired beauty. It was a body Steve had seen Loki wear on occasion, usually when 'he' was trying to flirt with Dr. Doom. "If you're concerned that I'm not 'all woman', it will only take a moment to check." Smiling wickedly, Loki nudged the sash over, but Steve caught it before it could slip down past her shoulder.

"We're on opposite sides of the law. Did you have plans to come over to our side?"

"Would you be friendlier to me if I said yes?"

"If you said yes, I'd suspect you of having ulterior motive."

"Your manly body can't be motivation enough?" Loki said, giving him an appraising look-over.

Steve shook his head. "I'm flattered, but I'm sure there are plenty of other manly bodies that would be more suited to you."

Loki put her hands on her hips. It was a good look for her. "Well, if you must know, it's not just your body I'm interested in. It's _you._ Your strength of character, your noble deeds and civilized ways. Is it so unbelievable that I would want to see you come undone, just for the fun of it?" Loki's eyes gleamed with lust while he spoke of him, and Steve was surprised how much it affected him. Still, there was something fishy about the offer.

 _Noble deeds._ Loki's words stuck in Steve's mind "This sudden interest wouldn't have anything to do with that fight with Pagan and the demon he summoned a few weeks back, would it?" He asked.

Loki looked away and shrugged. "Maybe. A little. Does it matter? You saved my life, and I'm grateful."

Steve had saved Loki's life almost casually. In the chaos of the fight, the monster had turned on everyone, including his master's ally. Steve just happened to be in the right place at the right time to chop one of the creature's tentacles off before it could drag a poison-stunned Loki through its inter-dimensional portal. Villainous god or not, Steve couldn't see letting Loki be eaten by a Cthulhu-creature from one of the nastier hell dimensions. Loki got away, and Steve hadn't given it another thought until just now.

Something about it began to bug him.

"Grateful?"

"Yes. Very." Loki assured him saucily.

"Would you say _indebted?"_

Loki's face fell. "I guess you could say that, if you wanted to put it that way."

Thor had said once that gods _hated_ being in debt to anyone. Usually they were compelled to repay the debt, one way or another. It was in their nature.

"I'm not sure why you thought I'd accept this kind of favour in repayment," said Steve.

Loki shrugged. "You seemed lonely. I thought you would appreciate the offer."

"I do," Steve had to agree. "But it's not right to bargain with something so personal. Besides, there's something else I'd rather have."

Loki changed back into a man. Fully clothed, he crossed his arms. "What do you want?" He asked testily.

"Your cooperation. I want you to work _with_ S.H.I.E.L.D. instead of against it."

Loki snorted. "You're asking too much. Try again."

"Well, you don't have to work with us forever. Maybe just a few years."

The look on Loki's face was still unenthusiastic.

"How about a year? And a day," Steve offered. The extra day at the end made it sound more like an appropriate bargain to make with a god.

Loki sighed. "Really? That's what you want?"

Steve nodded.

Loki considered this. "Alright, Captain America. I accept. You saved my life, and in return I'll work for you and your silly organization for a year and a day, starting at sunrise."

Steve reached out his hand, and Loki hesitantly shook it. "That means no evil plots - I mean not even any planning," Steve added. Loki sighed again and nodded.

Obviously Loki wouldn't be a fully trusted member of the team, but they could use his help from time to time. Even having a whole year free of Loki's evil schemes would be worth it.

When their handshake ended, Steve thought Loki would leave, but the trickster didn't move. A smile crept back onto Loki's face.

"Now that business is concluded, what say we have a bit of pleasure?"

"I told you, I won't..."

Loki waved his hand in dismissal. "This won't be part of any bargain, it'll just be a bit of fun." He leaned forward and draped his arms over Steve's shoulders. "I wasn't lying earlier when I said I'm interested, and I'd love to see what it takes to make you come undone." Loki's smile was less coquettish now. In fact he seemed a little unsure of himself, and rightly so given that Steve had half a mind to escort him to the door.

But Steve couldn't deny he was more than a little interested himself. All the women he'd ever dated had been similar to the way he was back before his treatment - scrappy, no-nonsense girls who tried to make the world a better place no matter who got in their way. It was true that he admired women with strong principles - that was something that would probably never change. Still, sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be with one of those 'bad girls' his mother had warned him about - someone who was just out to have a good time, and wasn't ever going to apologize for it.

Tired of waiting for an answer, it seemed Loki would try to force one by stepping up and kissing him. His lips were soft - Steve didn't think kissing a man could be like that. He wondered if there might be time to explore that later. For now, he leaned over to whisper in Loki's ear.

"You know, I've always really liked Rita Hayworth."

Delight sparkled in Loki's eyes. With a wicked smile, Loki gave Steve his wish. That night was the best birthday present he'd ever had.

~~~


End file.
